


Fool

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fools in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Was distance any less of a bitch when it came to them missing each other’s touch? Or when one of them was so insanely horny for the other they’d drop what they were doing to sext them on the spot? Yeah, Kevin didn't think so either.Fuck distance.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble I had in my drafts for the longest time, so why not post it?
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

Distance is a bitch.

That’s it. No other way to put it, Kevin simply deemed distance as the biggest son of a bitch out there; fucking up his feelings and heart every day like he was some sort of rag doll. Kevin was tired, and quite frankly who could blame him?

Distance really could be the biggest bitch to a relationship.

Jacob agreed with him, the never-ending hours spent on Facetime complaining about how far away they were from each other proved how much they despise the distance that separated them. Jacob still looked gorgeous through the phone screen; smile bright and gummy, capable of making Kevin swoon from how beautiful he truly was.

And Kevin was always cheeky and joyful, making sure his jokes landed and Jacob was having a blast while on call with him. In all honesty, they missed each other like crazy.

Kevin knew this was a good opportunity for Jacob, studying in another city, and doing exactly what he aimed for was without a doubt what his boyfriend needed most right now. He was happy, and Kevin was happy for him.

That’s all that really matters.

Was distance any less of a bitch because they were happy? No.

And was distance any friendlier when it came to them missing each other’s touch? Or when one of them was so insanely horny for the other they’d drop what they were doing to sext them on the spot? Or when at late hours at night a semi sleepy Kevin was stroking his achingly hard cock and desperately moaned out Jacob’s name to his phone in vague hope that by any chance that same phone suddenly transformed into the man he craved so much?

Fuck distance.

But also, Kevin wishes it was Jacob fucking him instead right that moment, as they both have their phones pressed to their ears and their heads are thrown back against their pillows, hands down in their pants or lack of them, pleasuring themselves to the sound of one another.

“Baby…” he dragged out the word, moaning like Jacob was right there next to him.

His thumb slid slowly over the tip, pumping his shaft up and down and savoring the pleasure his own hand was giving him, while the hot voice of his boyfriend hypnotized him through the phone

“You’re being so good for me, Kevin…” Jacob spoke so close to him, he could almost feel his breath on his ear and that alone sent a shiver running down his spine. His lover’s voice was so incredibly sexy, Kevin couldn’t believe he was his only “you’re always so good… you always take my cock so well. I fit just like a glove”

And a short chuckle echoed in Kevin’s ear, a moan of his own escaping his lips as Jacob continued his praise “your ass was made just for my cock only—“

“Jacob, oh my god…”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby boy, I got you. It’s alright… pleasure yourself while you think of my cock going deeper, and deeper inside you… filling you up so good” and it was Jacob’s turn to curse under his breath, something Kevin was becoming accustomed to but it was still a surprise whenever he did it.

“Are you thinking of my ass, baby?” Kevin put on his best innocent voice, sounding sluttier than anything else but he didn’t care “you’re thinking about coming inside me? You wanna fuck me until my legs are shaking and my hole is a sloppy mess around you? Bet you’d love to see your cum ooze out of me…”

And Jacob stopped his hand at the base of his cock, gripping it firmly or else he would bust right there.

Teeth chewed on his lower lip, grip still tight around his shaft as a hoard of moans was heard through the speaker “Fuck, you’re so horny, baby…”

“So fucking much, Jacob…” Kevin whined, voice begging and hot for something he couldn’t have right now. He bucked his hips up, fucking into his slick hand, beads of pre-cum staining his hand as he ached for Jacob’s touch “please come here, baby”

Jacob had to do his best to control an exasperated whine from escaping him. He wanted to be with Kevin so bad, to pin him down on the bed and do as he wanted with his body, to fuck him raw and dirty and claim him once again. Fuck, he missed claiming Kevin’s ass so much.

“Wish I was buried deep inside that tight cunt, baby” his hand moved again, up and down his hard cock, rhythm growing faster as he spoke “feeling you clench around me, looking down at that beautiful face contorting in pleasure…. You always look so good taking my cock, baby boy” 

And Kevin whimpered, the praise coming from the other making him feel dirtier and sluttier by the second. His hand trailed an invisible path up from his crotch to pinch and rub his nipples, eyes closing and picturing Jacob on top of him and kissing across his chest, licking his nipples until he was begging.

“Leave it all behind” his voice was lewd, hips unable to stay still as he bucked into thin air like that could bring him any pleasure “come fuck your ass, baby… it’s all yours, tight and waiting for its owner to come back” 

That last part made Jacob curse once again, the idea of owning Kevin’s body always turned him on way too much.

“You like that idea… Daddy?” Kevin took a risk with that final word, the honorific had been discussed before but never been used although Jacob had said before he wouldn’t mind.

“What did you call me?” a breathy question made Kevin’s heart beat faster, his own breathing accelerating. 

“D-Daddy” he hesitantly repeated the name, hoping for a better reaction this time.

Soon enough Jacob was dropping his customer service support voice, chuckling low and making Kevin’s stomach turn in knots in the process 

“Yeah? Tell me once again who owns that tight little ass, then. Tell me who’s gonna fuck you so hard when I come back you won’t be able to leave the bed for a week? Come on”

Kevin nodded along, hand coming back down to stroke his twitching cock, mouth agape, and eyebrows furrowed while his boyfriend spilled absolute filth into his ears 

“You, Daddy…” Kevin’s finger slide down his balls and brushed over his needy hole, recalling how he hasn’t penetrated himself in the longest time really, he probably would have to be stretched out by Jacob once he comes back to visit him “my cunt has been so tight, Daddy… haven’t played with it in so long. Wanna save it up for you, only Daddy gets to ruin my pretty hole”

Jacob loved this dynamic, he truly did. He knew how slutty Kevin felt in this position, giving him full permission to make him feel like a sex doll “Hm, try to finger yourself baby… tell Daddy how tight you are”

Kevin was quick to oblige, the scene unfolding between them taking him closer to the edge but he didn’t mind. His middle finger soon was poking at his butt hole, not lubed whatsoever and hurting in the best way possible as he gently pressed only the tip in, a hiss escaping him followed by a whiny complaint “too tight, Daddy… my small finger can’t even get in… Daddy’s cock is gonna feel so big inside me. Gonna open me up like a good slut, right Daddy?”

“Fucking hell, Kevin…” Jacob’s wrist movement was starting to become frivolous, expecting to reach his orgasm sooner than he wanted. 

“Is Daddy gonna come?” Kevin asked ever so innocently, leaving his hole and wrapping slender fingers around his cock again “can I come too, Daddy? Pretty please?”

Jacob doesn’t know what came over him, but a wave of pleasure struck his body, leaving a tingling and numbing feeling all over his body, words struggling to leave his mouth “Y-Yes, yes baby, come with Daddy—Fuck”

Soon enough Jacob could feel the hot and sticky liquid plastered on his hand, as he stroked himself a few more times before he was only a moaning and breathy mess coming through the phone

“I’m so sad…” out came Kevin’s voice, and Jacob was left dumbfounded

“W-Why…?”

And Kevin’s hands pumped himself up and down, twisting deliciously like Jacob used to do to him, thighs trembling in anticipation 

“Because I want Daddy’s cum… want to swallow all of it. Be a good boy for D-Daddy—Oh my God” Jacob could tell Kevin was about to come, and at this point he just closed his eyes and imagined his boy spread out across the bed pleasuring himself to a point of no return.

“O-Or Daddy could dump his cum inside me, yes yes please—“ Kevin’s mouth fell open, wanting to continue but reaching his orgasm as he moaned out for Jacob’s name “Oh, God—Jacob… Jacob”

And so the two there were, both stretched out on their beds, panting and naked. Laying still and smiling even if the other couldn't see, but they knew. They always knew.

“I… wow, I really miss you” Kevin was the first to speak, voice crooked and Jacob could tell he was longing for him

“Yeah… I miss you, too. So much.” 

And Kevin chuckled, looking down at his dirty hand “only we could turn phone sex into something emotional, I swear”

“Stop, ugh” Jacob couldn’t contain the laugh that made itself heard across the phone, Kevin being the adorable and loving dork he fell in love with

“Hmm, never. Never gonna stop being a fool for you”

“That was cheesy”

And Kevin huffed, lower lip jutting out in a pout “but you love me”

Jacob sighed, looking up at the ceiling and smiling indeed like a fool.

“That I do. I love you a lot”


End file.
